A New Life
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: Raine has been abused in her new life and is swept away by her angel.
1. Chapter 1

Raine sighed and looked out the window as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. It had been

a year since she married regal and he wasn't the beautiful, kind husband she was looking

for. In fact is was his fault she was pregnant. She hadn't wanted this.

The first few months with him were enjoyable. But soon he stopped letting her see her

friends. Then he started getting crueler. Locking her in her room. Giving her just enough

food to suffice. Then one day he came in and demanded something of her she wasn't

ready to give him. A child.

FLASHBACK 

Raine sat in the small dark room. She heard the door open and saw HIM come in. His

hair was out of it's ponytail. He was no longer wearing his shackles. They now adorned

her wrists. She stood up and trembled. "raine my love…come here." He opened his arms

to her and walked towards her. "Stay away Regal." "You know what I want" "Your not

going to get it" he glared at her and ripped off the little clothing left. She screamed and

aimed a kick for his groin. He grabbed her ankle and dislocated her leg. She screamed as

he ripped down his pants and slammed into her. Tears streamed down her face as she

struggled. "PLEASE STOP THIS REGAL!" He hit her hard. She completely passed out

out as he shot his load into her womb.

END FLASHBACK 

Raine sighed until she saw a friendly welcoming face. "Kratos." She mouthed. He

cautiously flew up to her window and broke it open. She climbed into his arms and

hugged him. "You came." He kissed her neck. "I promised I'd come for you ever since I

saw you locked up here." He undid her shackles and flew off towards Iselia….their new

home.

4 years passed and raine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Pai

(pronounced Pay). She had blue hair and purple eyes with pale skin. But she loved her

adopted father none the less. It was 3 weeks since her birthday and Raine got a letter in

the mail. It read: My Dearest Bride,

you thought you could hide from me with your newfound lover. But I found you. You

will be mine again.

-Regal Bryant.

Her heart stopped. He knew. He knew where they were. But did he know about the child.

She had to save here. So she sent her only child to live in Palmacosta. To go to the

academy and to live peacefully. They decided that they would all start over. 5 weeks

later they found out their old home had been broken into and that they were now safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I am back for another Chapter and so…I write!

(disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia)

Raine smiled as Kratos walked through the door. He kissed her on the cheek and looked around their new home. It had been 4 years since the moved into their Palmacosta home that over looked the ocean. "Raine a little later this week I'm going to go to Iselia. Lloyd needs help with something or another." He shook his head and smiled. "Where's Pai?" "In her room studying as usual…honestly sometimes I worry for her." Kratos nodded. "I'll go talk to her." He walked down the hall and knocked on her door. "It's open." He came in to see her sitting on a stack of books so she could see the desk. She was finishing an essay for a class 3 years above the class she was originally in. "Just like your mother…" She looked at Kratos and her heart plunged again. Even though she was only 6 she knew about genes and DNA, where babies come from, etc. "Do you want to go outside and play?" "No…the other kids don't like me." "Sweety that's Not tr-" he was cut off by dishes breaking and Raine's scream. He ran down stairs and looked at the man in his kitchen…. "Regal" "Hello Kratos"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make this one longer.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia)

Pai looked off the stairs. "M-mommy?" Regal flipped Raine over his shoulder and smiled at her, "You must be my little girl." He knelt down and opened one arm. "Come to daddy." Pai shook her head, "K-Kratos is my daddy." Regal sighed and flung Rain to the floor before storming over to the small girl. He grabbed her by her shoulder and held her hair lightly. "No sweety. I am. You see…"

Pai glared at him and backed up. "I know all about genes. It is more likely, because of hair color that you are my biological father, however I can tell by the way you talk to me that you are a pedophile, rapist, and a wife beater. How ever since Kratos has married my mother therefore he is my legal father, and since you didn't file for custody you can't do anything to me."

He pinched her cheek then slapped it lightly. "She's a smart one. But you fucked up." He grabbed her by the ponytail and lifted her up. She whimpered. "I don't give a damn about legal so you can keep your ungrateful mouth shut!" He threw her hard against the wall. She slid down the wall onto the floor with a thud. Raine screamed and ran over. Regal grabbed her by the neck. "Now Raine, this time give me brawn not brains." Her eyes widened and Kratos flew towards him. Regal kicked Kratos in the stomach and he flew through the door. "I'll leave you and the brat alive for now. But so help me if you come after me again I will make sure that Pai will see nothing but the inside of a bedroom at my home for the rest of her life and you will never see the light of day Kratos Aurion." Regal stormed out.

Kratos groaned and pulled himself out of the crater he was in in the wall. He shook his head and ran over to Pai. He shook her lightly. "Baby?" Pai opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not your baby." She started to cry. "I-I'm his!" She clutched his shirt and sobbed harder. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "It's okay baby."

TBC

That's it for now…PLEASE REVIEW! **Begging**


End file.
